1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic watch with a correcting mechanism for correcting a gear for advancing a hand to stop the hand by drawing a winding stem when setting the watch and so on, and at the same time contacting with a pulse stopping means to stop an output of a pulse signal from a circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For instance, the following type is known as such an electronic watch with a correcting mechanism.
One type is such that a winding stem is operated to be drawn so that a correcting lever and a reset lever are operated through the motion of a member called a mandarin duck and engaged with the winding stem, to thereby perform the correcting and reset actions.
The other type is such that a winding stem is operated to be drawn so that the engagement between the winding stem and a spring is released to release the spring force and the correcting and reset actions are performed by the return force of its spring.
However, in the former type, the mandarin duck is needed between the winding stem and the correcting lever and the reset lever and the correcting lever and the reset lever are to be provided independently of each other, resulting in an increase in number of parts and complication in structure.
Also, in the latter type, since the correcting and reset actions are performed by the return force of the spring, the correcting and reset actions become unstable.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electronic watch with a correcting mechanism in which the number of parts is decreased to simplify the structure and the correcting and reset actions are stabilized.
In order to attain this object, an electronic watch with a correcting mechanism according to the present invention comprises a correcting lever which stops the hand and which is brought into contact with the pulse stopping means for stopping the output of the pulse signal from the circuit, and the winding stem provided with an engagement portion that may engage with said correcting lever.
The correcting lever is integrally provided with a correcting portion for correcting the gear for advancing the hand, a reset portion brought into contact with the pulse stopping means for stopping the output of the pulse signal from the circuit, a return spring portion for integrally biasing the correcting portion and the reset portion to rotate in a direction away from the gear for advancing the hand and the pulse stopping means, and an engaged portion that may be engaged with the engagement portion provided in said winding stem by the operation of drawing the winding stem, and is rotatably supported about a rotary center portion to a watch body.
Then, in the electronic watch with the correcting mechanism of the present invention, the winding stem is operated to be drawn so that the engagement portion of the winding stem is engaged with the engaged portion and is shifted against the biasing force by the return spring portion in accordance with the motion of the winding stem whereby the correcting portion and the reset portion are forcibly rotated to the gear for advancing the hand and the pulse stopping means about the rotary center portion, respectively.